SECUESTRO
by Lady Aone
Summary: El día del baile de Oscar con Fersen, un giro repentino del destino los lleva a un desenlace inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**SECUESTRO**** I**

Oscar permanecía sentada en un taburete con una copa en la mano y la vista fija en el vestido que la transformaría para asistir esa noche al baile del Palacio. Era un vestido a L'Odalisque acompañado de un vistoso abanico y un suntuoso tocado para el cabello.

De repente, sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento, ¿qué demonios pretendía? ¿Acaso Fersen cambiaría sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana al verla ataviada así? No, era algo más que eso. Necesitaba presentarse como mujer ante él para renunciar a sus esperanzas.

Comenzó a caer la tarde y, como un vendaval, entraron la Nana, su madre y algunas criadas para el "acontecimiento del siglo", según ellas. Luego de tres horas de tortura sistemática con corset, pinzas para el pelo, zapatos de tacón y afeites varios, Oscar quedó irreconocible. Incluso André, quien pensó ue con su gran altura parecería un espantapájaros, quedó con la boca abierta ante esa visión de seda y brocado que lo observaba desde el pie de la escalera.

Al caer la noche, un elegante carruaje se detuvo en las puertas del Palacio y de él descendió una dama que nadie podía identificar. Se movía con garbo y algo de modestia y se dirigió sin mirar detenidamente a nadie hacia el interior del salón. Fue presentada como una condesa extranjera y todas las miradas se volvieron curiosas hacia ella. Hombres y mujeres lanzaron exclamaciones de admiración pero sólo uno se aproximó a ella justo cuando comenzaba el primer minué de la noche.

¿Me concederíais esta pieza, bella dama?

Por toda respuesta, ella asintió y desde el momento en que comenzaron a bailar, toda la multitud desapareción para ella y sólo estaba él, tan deseado y añorado, observándola con cierto detenimiento que la incomodaba pero a la vez le gustaba.

¿Podrías decirme de dónde sois?

Ante el silencio de Oscar, Fersen continuó:

Tengo una amiga que se parece mucho a vos; es muy hermosa y su cabello también es rubio. Es muy noble, de gran inteligencia y daría la vida por defender sus ideales. Normalmente, oculta la belleza de su cuerpo tras un uniforme militar y rechaza las miradas de los hombres con una enorme frialdad. Es mi tesoro más valioso; la mejor y más bella de mis amigas.

En ese momento, Oscar sintió sus pies volverse de lana y el corset aprisionando sus pulmones, pero justo antes de perder el paso, Fersen la tomó firmemente por la cintura y la acercó aun más a él.

Oscar, ¿Acaso sois vos?

Ya la charada había llegado demasiado lejos y Oscar sintió que si seguía adelante, ya no podría detenerse. Incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la gris mirada de Fersen, murmuró:

Por favor, dejadme ir.

Se soltó como pudo y salió corriendo del salón, con Fersen tras sus talones. La frescura del jardín logró reconfortarla pero el engorroso vestido le impedía correr y sentía los pasos de Fersen cada vez más apresurados tras ella.

¡Oscar, espera!

Siguió corriendo hasta ingresar al bosque, con la esperanza de que las sombras impidieran a Fersen dar con ella. Finalmente, llegó a un claro donde había una fuente de agua y, exhausta, se sentó en el borde a recuperar el aliento. Fersen la seguía buscando pero los árboles y las sombras de la noche parecían ocultarla muy bien.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por el rostro de Oscar. Lágrimas de desazón por su cobardía, por no poder seguir adelante con la farsa aunque sólo fuera por un minuto. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no percibió unos pasos a su espalda y cuando el hombre intentó reducirla, ya era demasiado tarde. Se trataba del Caballero Negro y, por desgracia, no venía solo, pues dos de sus secuacez lo acompañaban.

No pretendemos haceros daño. – Dijo soltándola. – Pero entregadnos todas vuestras joyas ahora mismo.

¿Pero quiénes creéis que sois? ¿Sabéis con quién estáis hablando? – Preguntó Oscar olvidándose de que no estaba portegida por su investidura militar sino que por la vulnerable delicadeza de un vestido de baile.

Estamos hablando con una aristócrata insolente que se cubre de adornos mientras el pueblo se muere de hambre. – Dicho esto, comenzaron a forcejear para arrancarle los aros, el tocado y otras joyas. Ante la resistencia de ella, el Caballero Negro la abofeteó, con tan mala suerte, que cuando Oscar cayó hacia atrás por el impacto, se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde la fuente, cayendo inconsciente de inmediato.

Los tres hombres se miraron con desconcierto y, luego de verificar que no se hubiera desnucado, al Caballero Negro se le ocurrió una brillante idea:

Llevémosla con nosotros y cuando despierte, le preguntaremos su nombre y cobraremos un rescate a su familia…

En ese momento, Fersen llegó al claro y se encontró con la escena de Oscar en brazos de un enmascarado y dos hombres más con sus joyas aún en las manos. Estaba desarmado y poco podía hacer contra tres hombres pero igual se lanzó a la carga.

¡Malditos bastardos! ¿Qué le habéis hecho? - Pero no alcanzó a repartir ni un solo golpe pues entre los tres lo redujeron y lo maniataron.

¿Así que el señorito pretendía derrotarnos desarmado? – Dijo con sorna el Caballero Negro. – Mejor aún, nos llevaremos a ambos y el rescate será doble.

Uno de los hombres subió delante de él a Oscar, mientras el otro se llevaba colgando del otro caballo a Fersen. El camino a París se hizo eterno desde la incómoda postura en que viajaba Fersen y su preocupación crecía al ver cómo el cuello de Oscar se manchaba de sangre por la herida en su cabeza.

Al llegar a París, el Caballero Negro vendó los ojos de Fersen y no hizo lo mismo con Oscar pues seguía inconsciente.

Fersen procuró conservar en su memoria los movimientos y giros, los ruidos que escuchaba y los olores pero llegó un momento en que perdió totalmente el sentido de la orientación. Sintió que entraban por un gran portón custodiado al parecer por dos hombres y luego de bajarlo a él y a Oscar de los caballos, descendían a algo así como un sótano, pero pronto el aroma a vino lo hizo comprender que se trataba de una cava. Después sintió un ruido de llaves y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer con fuerza sobre piso de piedra.

¡Malditos salvajes! – gritó con desesperación.

Uno de los hombres le cortó las ataduras de las muñecas y salió pronto de la celda, cerrándola con llave.

Fersen se quitó la venda de los ojos y rápidamente se aproximó a Oscar, que aún no despertaba y su vestido estaba lleno de salpicaduras de sangre. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y trató de restañarle la herida y quiso limpiarla pero ni siquiera tenía agua.

En el colmo de la desesperación, comenzó a gritar por la rejilla de la celda:

¡Por favor, al menos traígannos vendas y un poco de agua, la dama está malherida!

Pero su voz sólo fue recibida po el eco.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECUESTRO II**

Finalmente, uno de los carceleros le pasó a Fersen entre las rejas una botella con agua. Luego de beber un par de sorbos, mojó su pañuelo en agua y comenzó a limpiar la herida de Oscar. Afortunadamente no era profunda, se dio cuenta con tranquilidad.

Las horas pasaban, Oscar aún no despertaba y el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente con reclamos en el estómago de Fersen. Era imposible saber qué hora era o si ya era de día pues la celda era ciega. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Oscar comenzó a recobrar el sentido.

¿Qué diab…? – Murmuró tratando de incorporarse, pero Fersen se lo impidió.

Espera, Oscar, te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza…

¿Fersen? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Dónde estamos?

Te atacó el Caballero Negro y sus secuaces y cuando llegué a ayudarte, me apresaron a mí también. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mareada…Pero fuera de eso, bien. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Me vendaron la vista pero por el aroma a vino, diría que en una cava en algún lugar de París.

Oscar comenzó a incorporarse lentamente y poco a poco los recuerdos regresaron a ella y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Fersen.

Debo decir que me sorprendiste esta noche…- Comentó Fersen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fue una estupidez, no sé qué me llevó a vestirme con esta pinta.

Yo diría que te veías maravillosa…

Olvidémoslo, ¿quieres? Además tenemos que ver la forma de salir de aquí.

Ya me encargué de eso y no veo por dónde. La celda es ciega.

Mmm…Déjame pensar un poco, tal vez podamos salir de todas formas…

En ese momento, entraron tres hombres y el Caballero Negro, esta vez sin máscara y con unos platos de comida para sus prisioneros.

Veo que ya despertasteis, bella dama.

¿Qué es lo que pretenden? – preguntó Oscar con furia.

Conocer sus identidades, en primer lugar, y luego canjearlos a sus familias por dinero y armas. El tiempo apremia así que decidme ahora quiénes sois.

Soy Hans Axel Von Fersen, ciudadano sueco de visita en París

¡Von Fersen! Eso significa que podremos negociar el canje directamente con la Reina, ¡qué bien!

¡Maldito bastardo! – Fersen se iba a abalanzar sobre el Caballero pero sus secuaces lo retuvieron a tiempo.

Tranquilo, Conde. No es secreto para nadie vuestra relación con Su Alteza, así que no os ofusquéis que será peor para vos. Y la dama, ¿podría decirme quién es?

Oscar François de Jarjayes, Comandante de la Guardia Imperial. – dijo con la mayor firmeza que la vergüenza por su indumentaria le permitió.

La carcajada del Caballero Negro debió haberse escuchado hasta Versalles y una vez que terminó, aún reverberaba en las paredes de la sucia celda.

¡Miren muchachos! ¡Tenemos mercancía de primer nivel! Ahora mismo comenzarán a redactar la carta de rescate y sé que María Antonieta no escatimará en gastos con tal de tener a su amante y a su perrito faldero de vuelta en Palacio. Quiero que pidan a cambio un millón de libras y 1.500 rifles, ¿estamos?

Esta vez fue Oscar quién se levantó y alcanzó a abofetearlo, pero él la abofeteó de vuelta, lanzándola hacia atrás, pero Fersen la sostuvo a tiempo para que no cayera.

No volváis a ponerme un dedo encima, ¿escuchasteis Comandante? Aquí vais a callar y a obedecer, y lo mismo va para vos, Conde. Ahora, para que vean que el pueblo os trata mejor que ustedes al pueblo, les trajimos algo de alimento.

Dicho esto, salieron de la celda cerrándola con doble llave.

Si algo vamos a planear, deberá ser para cuando vuelvan, quizás mañana.

Oscar se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza baja y la bofetada del Caballero Negro aún marcada en el rostro.

Oscar, ¿os sentís bien? – Preguntó Fersen acercándose a ella.

Sí, no os preocupéis, sólo estoy furiosa porque por esta maldita charada mía terminamos los dos en esta situación.

¿Cómo podéis decir eso? Estoy consciente de que estamos en una situación difícil pero debo decir que fue maravilloso bailar con vos y ver a la mujer que se oculta tras el uniforme.

Por favor, Fersen, los galanteos déjalos para las damas de palacio…

Oscar, es verdad.

Mejor comamos algo, ¿te parece?

Fersen no pudo sino asentir, pues estaba muerto de hambre y aunque la comida era un asco, con hambre no hay pan malo.

Mmm, al menos el hambre ya está solucionada…

Oscar seguía guardando silencio. La situación era de por sí incómoda y debían encontrar una forma de salir.

Bueno, Oscar, creo que ya no podemos hacer nada por hoy así que deberíamos dormir un poco.

Está bien.

Se acomodaron como pudieron en el suelo y pronto Fersen cayó en un sueño inquieto pero pofundo. Oscar aprovechó de observar sus atractivas facciones y nuevamente el deseo se apoderó de ella, a pesar de saber que él nunca dejaría de amar a María Antonieta. Comenzó a llorar en silencio hasta que cayó en una especie de sopor donde la realidad se confundía con el ensueño y ella se soñaba en brazos de Fersen, dando por fin rienda suelta a sus sentimientos reprimidos. De pronto, sintió un peso sobre sí y una mano tratando de hurgar en los refajos de su vestido mientras otra le tapaba la boca y un asqueroso aliento jadeante y alcohólico le llegaba a la nariz. Estaba oscuro y no podía ver bien de quién se trataba y el tipo estaba ya casi logrando su objetivo cuando Oscar logró morderlo.

¡Fersen! – Gritó por ayuda

Fersen despertó de su profundo sueño y se lanzó sobre el hombre que era más bajo pero más macizo que él.

¡Qué hacías, maldito! - Siguió forcejeando con el tipo y finalmente Oscar tomó el jarro del agua y se lo quebró en la cabeza a su atacante. El tipo cayó inconsciente por el golpe y la borrachera y entre ambos lo sacaron de la celda.

Luego, la tensión hizo mella en ella, que no pudo evitar largarse a llorar desconsoladamente de miedo, desazón, decepción y profunda tristeza. A pesar de que el hombre no alcanzó a hacerle nada, se sentía sucia y ultrajada. Aunque nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a ella más de lo debido, Fersen la abrazó fuerte hasta que sus sollozos remitieron.

Lo lamento, lamento haberos hecho esta escena – Dijo finalmente Oscar liberándose del abrazo.

Pero, Oscar, ¿qué escena? Casi fuisteis víctima de una violación, es normal que sientas miedo y te sientas ultrajada.

No debo…

¡Oscar, eres una mujer, por Dios! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir reprimiéndote?

¡No se trata de eso! Para el mundo soy un hombre, ¿que no lo entiendes? Debo ser valiente y estoica, no dejarme vencer por las circunstancias, dar siempre una impresión de fuerza y de frialdad, debo...

Pero Fersen la calló con un beso, lento, suave que se iba profundizando a cada segundo. Oscar no podía creerlo, estaba viviendo lo que tanto había soñado y lo estaba disfrutando, quería que ese instante no acabara nunca, pero la imagen de María Antonieta apareció en su mente.

¡Basta! – dijo empujándolo hacia atrás.

¿Qué te sucede? – Dijo Fersen con algo de molestia en la voz.

¿Por qué me besaste?

¿Por qué no debí hacerlo?

No contestes mi pregunta con otra. Tú estás enamorado de la Reina…

La última frase descolocó a Fersen. No esperaba que lo confrontara con eso.

No lo sé. La amo y la respeto pero últimamente estoy muy confundido y esta noche, al bailar contigo, algo cambió en mí.

¿Me pongo un vestido y tus sentimientos cambian? Por favor, Fersen. Si estás necesitado, te aseguro que el 99,9% de las damas del Palacio se encargarán de darte lo que quieres, pero no juegues conmigo...

No estoy jugando contigo; no me atrevería. Además, me correspondiste…

No cambies de tema…

¡Sí, lo hiciste! No te soy indiferente, admítelo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Oscar de quedarse sin palabras.

Fersen, yo sé y tú sabes que esto no puede ser…

¿Quién lo dice?

Por favor, no me pongas las cosas más difíciles que ya no soporto esta situación.

No sabía que "había" una situación.

Los ojos de Oscar nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas, que comenzaron a caer libremente por su rostro.

Fersen, por favor, no me hagas esto…No me obligues a decir algo de lo que después me arrepienta…

Oscar, mírame.

Oscar levantó sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

- Es posible que no salgamos vivos de ésta y no quisiera irme a la tumba con lo que siento por ti. Siempre has sido mi amiga más querida y desinteresada y yo, sin percibir tus sentimientos hacia mí, hice de ti mi confidente, incluso en cuestiones amorosas. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo doloroso que esto debe haber sido para ti. Por eso, perdóname. – dijo él tomándola por los hombros. – Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Oscar se limpió las lágrimas y nuevamente rompió el contacto entre ambos, pero Fersen volvió a tomarla por los hombros.

Olvidémoslo, ¿quieres?

No he terminado. De un tiempo a esta parte, me he dado cuenta de que mi admiración por tu arrojo y valentía se transformaron en un cariño entrañable y esta noche…

Fersen, por favor no sigas. Sabes tan bien como yo que un "cariño entrañable" no es suficiente para que dos personas estén juntas, al menos no de la manera que sugieres. Te ruego que termines de atormentarme con esto y olvidemos esta conversación, ¿quieres? Yo también la olvidaré – señaló finalmente, aunque sabía que nunca lo haría.

Por el momento, está bien. Pero no hemos terminado de conversar, que te quede claro.

Oscar se levantó y se dirigió a la reja de la puerta para observar el lugar. Fersen observó su figura envuelta en tules ensangrentados, que la hacía parecer una heroína de ópera trágica y pensó que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer.

- Creo que la única forma de salir será aprovechar cuando venga sólo un carcelero y reducirlo. – Señaló Oscar sin percatarse de la penetrante mirada de Fersen.

André se amaneció esperando a Oscar y cuando los rayos del sol ya bañaban la fachada completa de la mansión, llegó a la conclusión de que había pasado algo malo y maldijo por no haberla acompañado al dichoso baile, aunque fuera a hurtadillas.

Como primera medida, se dirigió a Palacio para verificar si Oscar aún estaba allí, lo que no fue fácil, ya que se presentó al baile de incógnito. Luego de preguntar por aquí y por allá, se enteró de que la dama misteriosa se había retirado casi media hora después de iniciado el baile y la había seguido el Conde Fersen.

Tuvo una extraña corazonada. Oscar no se rendiría así como así los encantos de Fersen así que en principio, descartó una aventura de una noche, así no era Oscar. Decidió caminar un poco por los jardines mientras pensaba qué hacer antes de alertar al General Jarjayes. Luego de un rato de caminata, ingresó al bosque y finalmente llegó al claro donde estaba la fuente de agua. Allí observó que el borde de la fuente estaba manchado con sangre seca y algo brillaba en el suelo.

Se trataba de uno de los aros que Oscar lucía esa noche. Como suponía, algo malo le había sucedido. Busco su caballo, montó y se dirigió al galope a la casa de Fersen ubicada en el corazón de París.

Continuará…

Espero que les guste la segunda entrega de esta historia. Todos los personajes de la Rosa de Versalles son de popiedad de Ryoko Ikeda.


	3. Chapter 3

SECUESTRO II

En la celda comenzaba a hacer frío y Oscar casi tiritaba con su liviano vestido de baile. Fersen lo notó y sin decir nada, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias – dijo Oscar con voz tímida.

-Es un placer – contestó él siempre galante.

El silencio era aun más incómodo después de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

-Fersen, creo que debemos planificar lo que haremos cuando llegue alguien la próxima vez. Mi idea es reducirlo y ver la forma de salir. Afuera de la celda está la cava donde dejamos al hombre que intentó…que quiso violarme. Una vez ahí podemos ver qué hacer.

-Me parece una buena idea – dijo él sin agregar nada más.

La espera fue tediosa, Oscar rememorando el beso que siempre había esperado y Fersen sintiéndose cada vez más atraído por aquella comandante que no se amilanaba por nada…Bueno, casi nada.

Finalmente, sintieron el ruido de una cerradura y los pasos de sólo una persona. Se abrió la puerta y apareció el Caballero negro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Están listas las cartas para Su Graciosa Majestad?

Era ahora o nunca. Fersen se abalanzó sobre el Caballero Negro para inmovilizarlo y Oscar aprovechó de darle un fuerte codazo en la nuca que lo dejó de inmediato inconsciente.

Oscar y Fersen salieron como un rayo de la celda con las llaves de la cava y la pistola del Caballero Negro. A Oscar se le hacía difícil correr con el aparatoso vestido y no dudó en quitarse el rígido falso y cortar parte de la tela para liberar sus piernas, lo que sorprendió gratamente a Fersen, no acostumbrado a esa inocente falta de pudor. Caminaron por un par de pasillos húmedos hasta sentir voces en una sala. Supusieron que eran tres hombres, a juzgar por las voces que escuchaban.

-Oscar, quédate aquí.

-No. Yo voy contigo.

Fersen sabía que no valía la pena discutir.

-¡Quietos todos o disparo!

Los hombres quedaron paralizados y uno de ellos intentó alcanzar su escopeta pero Fersen fue más rápido y le disparó certeramente en la mano.

Oscar aprovechó el anonadamiento de los hombres y logró hacerse de una de las escopetas. Al verse apuntados por estos nobles, no les quedó otra que acceder a entregarles las llaves. Oscar y Fersen retrocedieron de espaldas, siempre apuntando a los guardias, hasta que lograron abrir la puerta y salir corriendo.

Por fortuna, en el preciso instante en que salían al exterior, observaron a uno de los criados del Palacio Real que llevaba tres caballos. Lo amenazaron con las armas y montaron cada uno en un caballo.

Ahora quedaba encontrar una forma de franquear los portones del palacio y, de mutuo acuerdo, decidieron abrirse paso a balazos. Espolearon con fuerza sus caballos y, al llegar a una distancia prudente del portón, dispararon a la cerradura y apuntaron a los hombres, quienes sólo devolvieron los disparos cuando ellos ya se encontraban a al menos diez metros del palacio.

Fersen sintió un piquete en su brazo izquierdo mientras galopaba y se dio cuenta de que una bala lo había rozado. Le preocupó Que Oscar también hubiese recibido un tiro y preguntó a gritos si se encontraba bien. Ella le contestó afirmativamente y al observar el semblante pálido de él, supo que Fersen no podía decir lo mismo.

A petición de ella, se detuvieron en un callejón desierto. Fersen se sentía débil por la pérdida de sangre pero no quería demostrarlo delante de Oscar.

Déjame revisar dónde te dieron…

Oscar, no es nada, déjalo y vamos a mi casa.

No seas vergonzoso, trabajo en la milicia, ¿recuerdas? Tengo experiencia en heridas. Quítate la chaqueta. –Le ordenó

Fersen obedeció y Oscar, sin ningún miramiento, rasgó la camisa del sueco, exponiendo la herida. Luego, de los jirones de su vestido, arrancó un pedazo de tela con el que amarró fuertemente la herida de Fersen, lo que ayudaría a restañar la sangre hasta que llegaran a un lugar seguro.

Fersen se sentía un poco mareado y Oscar, que lo notó, le dijo que cabalgaran juntos. Subió a uno de los caballos y le indicó a Fersen que subiera detrás de ella y se sujetara de su cintura.

Así siguieron cabalgando, esta vez a paso más calmado, además de que llevaban al otro caballo de la brida. Fersen sintió que el sueño lo invadía, pero no quería dormir, quería guardar lo más posible de este momento en su memoria, la luna alta proyectando sus sombras abrazadas en los adoquines, el roce del cabellos de Oscar en su cara, esa sensación de intimidad que nunca había experimentado con ella.

Oscar, en silencio, se sumergía en sus propios conflictos. Sentir a Fersen tan cerca de ella, el baile, el beso, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y no podía evitarlo.

Llegaron a casa de Fersen y Oscar lo ayudó a desmontar mientras entregaba a un criado los caballos.

Un grupo de criados llevó a Fersen semiinconsciente a su habitación y, al ver el estado lamentable de Oscar, le ofrecieron la habitación de huéspedes y prepararle un baño, lo que aceptó gustosa. Oscar entró a la habitación y se dirigió de inmediato a la humeante tina.

El agua comenzó a teñirse de un suave carmesí por la sangre de sus heridas y éstas le escocían pero darse un baño después de todo lo sufrido, no tenía precio.

Salió envuelta en una toalla para encontrarse con un primoroso vestido celeste y una criada solícita para ayudarle a vestirse...Nunca pensó que tendría que pasar por la tortura del corsé dos veces en su vida pero no consideró prudente revelar su identidad.

Una vez vestida, pidió que la llevaran a la habitación de Fersen. Fersen estaba sentado en su cama tomando un poco de caldo pero al ver a Oscar nuevamente ataviada con un hermoso vestido (de su hermana) hizo que se le cayera la cuchara de la boca y de la mano, salpicándolo todo, lo que gatilló una carcajada de Oscar.

-Jajajajajajaja! Creo que deberé ponerme vestidos con más frecuencia.

-Perdona, es que me sobresaltaste-mintió él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Oscar sentándose a su lado.

-Mejor ¿y tu?

-Como nueva después de darme un baño. Fersen, te ruego que no les informes a tus criados quién soy. Por seguridad.

-Es una lástima, ya le conté a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy bromeando…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando fijamente el fuego en la chimenea. De un momento a otro, Oscar ya no se sentía cómoda junto a Fersen, pues temía lo que él pudiera hacer o, aún peor, lo que ELLA pudiera hacer. Aún no terminaba de hilvanar el último pensamiento cuando Fersen la atrajo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla nuevamente pero esta vez con mayor exigencia, casi desesperación.

Oscar ya no pudo contenerse más y le correspondió con toda la pasión acumulada desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él.

De pronto, Fersen se separó de ella.

-Oscar, no quiero que pienses que esto es una de mis tantas conquistas y hazme el favor de olvidarte de la reina…

Ella asintió y él comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras la recostaba en su cama y desataba los intrincados nudos de su vestido…


	4. Chapter 4

SECUESTRO IV

André permanecía sentado en la cocina frente a un plato que no se decidía a probar. Tanto él, por su propia cuenta, como el General Jarjayes, Girodelle y los soldados de Oscar habían peinado Versalles y París buscándola. El Conde Fersen también había desaparecido y la Reina tenía los nervios destrozados pensando en lo peor.

Esa noche, a la angustia habitual de André se le sumaba una extraña desazón, como de una pérdida aun más dolorosa que la muerte. La Nana se acercó en silencio y acarició la frente de su querido nieto, ya un hombre hecho y derecho.

-¿Cuándo creciste tanto, hijo mío? – le dijo con cariño, pero André se limitó a torcer las comisuras de la boca en lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, André, estoy segura de que aparecerá sana y salva, mi corazón me lo dice…

-Lo sé, abuela, pero esta noche siento como que la he perdido...

-¡No digas esas cosas, chiquillo, por Dios! La niña Oscar volverá y todo será como antes.

"¿Será?" pensó André mientras besaba a su abuela en la mejilla y se dirigía al establo a buscar su caballo para otra noche de búsqueda.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la habitación de Fersen, el fuego moría y se asentaba la penumbra mientras él desvestía con manos de experto a Oscar. Ella sabía que esto no debía pasar, no podía olvidar que el gran amor de Fersen era la Reina y, sin saber por qué, recordó a André con algo parecido al remordimiento.

Fersen iba demasiado rápido y el temor comenzó a apoderarse de ella pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, supo que esta oportunidad no se iba a repetir y por sólo esa noche, quiso ser una mujer como las demás.

Con timidez, comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Fersen, para que por lo menos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones. Cuando Fersen le quitó hasta la última prenda, se detuvo y se alejó un poco de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Nada…Es sólo que quiero mirarte.

Oscar se ruborizó e hizo el ademán de cubrirse con sus manos pero Fersen no se lo permitió. De pronto, se recostó a su lado y comenzó a seguir con dedos suaves la cicatriz de su costado, producto de un entrenamiento de espada con su padre que se había ido de las manos.

Luego, delineó con los dedos la notoria cicatriz que Oscar tenía en la parte interna de su brazo izquierdo, de cuando se lanzó del caballo para salvar a la reina el día en que quiso aprender a montar. Oscar estaba cada vez más ruborizada e iba a decir algo pero Fersen la calló con un beso. Luego la hizo voltearse y delineó la cicatriz con forma de corazón que tenía cerca del hombro derecho, de cuando fue atacada por los hombres de Madame de Polignac. Oscar se estremecía ante el contacto, a la vez que se sentía avergonzada por su cuerpo marcado de cicatrices.

-Esta eres tú, Oscar, tu cuerpo cuenta cada episodio de tu historia y quiero memorizarla como un cuento.

- Es un cuento bastante largo, entonces.-Dijo en son de broma.

Pero Fersen no rió. Siguió acariciando su espalda para luego voltearla suavemente y comenzar a besarle el cuello, los senos, el vientre.

Oscar se sentía en el cielo y también comenzó a besarlo, a retribuir algunas de las caricias ya recibidas y a explorar a este hombre por tanto tiempo amado. No sabía si después de esta noche se iba a arrepentir pero ahora nada le importaba.

Fersen comenzó a besarle el interior de los muslos y luego se inclinó sobre ella para unírsele lentamente. Oscar sintió un repentino dolor y sin darse cuenta, se le cayeron las lágrimas, que Fersen besó una a una mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. El dolor fue convirtiéndose lentamente en placer hasta que ambos cayeron exhaustos uno en los brazos del otro.

Sus respiraciones se fueron aquietando a medida que caían en un profundo sueño despreocupado.

Los primero rayos del sol cayeron sobre el rostro de Oscar y abrió los ojos para descubrir que no era un sueño, lo que había pasado superaba en todo aspecto sus expectativas. Fersen despertó rato después y la miró con ternura en sus ojos somnolientos. Luego recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Oscar y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, cuando notó un cierto nerviosismo en ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Oscar?

- Fersen, ¿no estás arrepentido de lo que pasó?

-No podría…

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?

Por toda respuesta, la besó y comenzó a hacerle nuevamente el amor como la noche anterior. Esta vez Oscar tomó la iniciativa y lo amó en forma frenética, como si fuera la última vez. Procuró darle todo el placer del mundo, en la esperanza de quedarse grabada en su cuerpo y que nunca deseara a nadie más, aunque sabía que se engañaba a sí misma pero por ese motivo, ese momento sería único e irrepetible.

Permanecieron un largo rato abrazados hasta que el reloj de la pared emitió las campanadas del mediodía.

-Creo que llegó la hora de regresar al mundo exterior.-le dijo Oscar a Fersen.

-Lamentablemente sí. Seguro que todos se han vuelto locos buscándonos.

Oscar se incorporó y Fersen la abrazó fuerte por la espalda, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Finalmente, la soltó y se dirigió al armario a buscar dos trajes para ambos.

-Creo que éste te quedará, es de cuando era más joven.

-¡Gracias, Conde! Creo que nos veremos muy galantes con estas pintas…

-Pero extrañaré verte envuelta de tules, mi querida comandante…

La expresión de Oscar se ensombreció. La idílica historia terminaba ahora y no sabía qué sucedería después y, lo más inexplicable, temía la mirada de André, como si él fuera a percibir debajo de sus ropas el rastro de otro hombre. "¡Maldita sea, es mi amigo de infancia, no mi esposo!"

Una vez vestidos, se quedaron mirando a los ojos largo rato y, antes de que la voluntad le fallara a Oscar, corrió hacia él, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió corriendo a buscar el caballo que robara la noche anterior para regresar a la Mansión Jarjayes.

El camino a Versalles nunca fue tan tedioso y largo como ahora. Oscar no podía dejar de recorrer con la memoria cada momento de la noche anterior y, a su vez, le angustiaba el futuro.

La torre de la mansión apareció en lontananza y Oscar volvió a vestir su expresión de hielo y su porte marcial que la protegía del mundo.

Antes de que terminara de descender del caballo, André llegó corriendo con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-¡¡¡Oscar!!! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No estás herida?!

-Calma, André, no tengo ninguna herida de consideración, vamos adentro y te explicaré lo que sucedió. Más tarde debo ir a darle mi informe a la Reina. -"Si le informara absolutamente todo", pensó con una pizca de remordimiento.

André notó algo distinto en Oscar, como que debajo de su eterna frialdad algo se había ablandado, como si la Oscar que llegó fuera aun más mujer que la que salió vestida a L'Odalisque hace dos noches…

-¡Niña Oscar! ¡Estáis bien! ¡Gracias a Dios!

-¡Hijo mío, has vuelto!

La Nana y el General si dirigieron apresuradamente a recibirla. La Nana la abrazó con desesperación pero el General mantuvo la distancia. Aunque se sintió morir los dos últimos días, demostró mayor angustia que si Oscar hubiese vuelto de una misión.

Todos entraron a la sala y Oscar les contó brevemente lo sucedido, lo que observó en el Palacio Real, su hallazgo del escondite del Caballero Negro y la posterior huida hacia la casa de Fersen.

Ante esta última información, André frunció el entrecejo. Presentía que la historia no terminaba allí pero no estaba seguro de si le gustaría enterarse del resto.

Oscar subió a la habitación donde la Nana le curó las heridas de la cabeza y demás magulladuras. Al conversar con ella mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse el traje casual por su uniforme, también tuvo una corazonada de que algo había cambiado en su niña, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, quizás más tarde...

Oscar tomó desayuno y, junto a André, se dirigieron a Palacio.

El Chambelán anunció que la Reina recibirá a Oscar de inmediato. Al entrar al salón, notó, para su sorpresa, que Fersen se encontraba allí de uniforme impecable y evitaba mirarla.

Una punzada de dolor atacó el corazón de Oscar al darse cuenta de que el Conde estaba tan avergonzado como para dirigirle una mirada. La Reina se levantó corriendo de su silla y la tomó por ambas manos.

-¡Amiga mía! Fersen me ha contado todo, ¡estoy tan tranquila de que estén a salvo! Ya he enviado la orden de que se organicen cuadrillas para darle caza al famoso Caballero Negro, ¡no sé cómo se atrevió a hacerles eso a dos miembros de la alta aristocracia!

-Majestad, no os preocupéis de más, yo misma dirigiré la cuadrillas para encontrarlo, estad tranquila. Ahora, en vista de que el Conde Fersen os puso en antecedentes, me retiro.

Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia y salió con André a su lado.

Mientras se dirigían a buscar los caballos, André detuvo a Oscar tomándola del brazo.

-Oscar, ¿qué te sucede? Desde que llegaste casi no has abierto la boca, ¿hay alo más que no hayas contado?

Oscar se quedó helada, pero recuperó la compostura para contestar.

-Pero André, ¿qué dices? Es sólo que nunca había estado prisionera y la verdad es que tuve miedo, por primera vez en mi vida…

Esa tarde, a Oscar le tocó hacer una ronda por los jardines para un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que tendría lugar esa noche con motivo del cumpleaños del Rey.

Oscar agradeció la soledad que le proporcionaban los árboles y arbustos para pensar. En realidad debió esperarse que Fersen se arrepintiera de lo que sucedió, lo que le dijo mientras estaban en la cama fue en un arrebato de pasión, ella debió saberlo, pero aun así le dolía enormemente. Llegó hasta una glorieta y entró a observar un momento el tranquilizador paisaje.

De pronto, sintió pasos a su espalda y, en forma refleja, se llevó la mano a la pistola y se volteó apuntando sólo para encontrar a Fersen.

-Espera, Oscar, soy yo, no dispares.

Oscar bajó la pistola y también la vista, pero Fersen se aproximó a ella y levantándole la barbilla con un dedo, la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Fersen, cuando te vi esta tarde, ni siquiera me miraste, pensé que ya estabas arrepentido de lo que sucedió…

-Pero, Oscar, ya te dije que jamás podré arrepentirme y si me rehusé a mirarte fue sólo porque mis ojos me pondrían en evidencia. Creo que te amo y...

-¿"Creo"? ¿Cómo es eso de que "creo"? Pensé que esto para os no era un juego, que estábais claro en vuestros sentimientos, no puedo creerlo… - dijo volteándose para apoyarse en la baranda. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas pero no quería llorar, no frente a él, debía mantener la dignidad hasta el fin.

-Oscar, ¿qué estás pensado? ¿Que jugué contigo? Jamás podría hacerlo, pero debes comprender que estos sentimientos son nuevos para mí, hace muy poco que terminó lo de María Antonieta…

-Y supongo que me usaste para llenar ese vacío, ¿no es así?

-¿Usarte? Oscar, yo te quiero, no podría…

-Me quieres, pero no me amas, con esto ya me queda todo claro. Creo que no tenemos más de que hablar.

-Oscar, yo…

-Por favor, olvidemos lo que pasó, pues yo me esforzaré por hacerlo. En lo que a mí respecta, quedáis libre de hacer lo que os plazca, Fersen.

Dicho esto, se alejó corriendo de la glorieta, mientras un atribulado Fersen la veía alejarse sabiendo que sólo podría volver a acercársele cuando pudiera decirle con propiedad "Te amo".


End file.
